Fuss and fight
by cassy9
Summary: This is about what happend after Helen shoot Cutter but this time he survived
1. Chapter 1

This fan fiction starts with the fact that Helen Cutter shot Nick Cutter. But this time he wouldn't succumb to his injuries. He will survive but he won't be the same anymore.

Helen shot Nick Cutter a bit underneath his heart just because he should be responsible for something in the future and because he doesn't know how the artifact Helen showed him works. She failed to hit his heart because Cutter was able to duck and stepped a bit to the other side. At this moment you could hear Conner shouting for Cutter. Helen was now forced to run away. Without getting caught by Conner she was able to run away. Finally Conner reached Cutter and all color run out of his face. He was pale with fear because Cutter was bleeding really really bad. Somehow Conner managed to carried Cutter out without wounding him any further. James Lester was calling an ambulance and Jenny, Sarah and Abby were trying to stop the bleeding. Everybody was in shock. No one could really speak. They all were just hoping that Cutter would make it. After an eternity (at least that's what everybody thought) the ambulance arrived. Jenny went with the ambulance and in there she wasn't capable of holding back the tears. Cutter needed to be ventilated by the emergency doctor. Jenny was holding his hand all the time. On the way to the hospital Cutter often lost his consciousness. When they finally reached the hospital Cutter recover consciousness for the last time before he went into surgery. He was lying in bed and looked right to Jenny. She stepped closer to him and leaned forward to his ear and whispered: "I love you" Then the doctors were taken him into surgery. The whole arc team went into the hospital to support Nick. Jenny then told the others that the surgery would take long and that she stays here so that the other could go. James Lester said: " Fine, Jenny give me a call when there are any news. And you all go back to the arc. As I remember there was an exploding and I don't think that the arc will rebuild itself." Abby, Conner, Sarah and Becker looked at each other in disbelieve. " So what are you waiting for there is nothing you could do here." " James is right. I will report immediately if anything happens." Jenny said. With this insurance the rest of the team made their way back to the arc and started to clear the mess up.

The surgery took about 10 hours. Sometimes Jenny felt asleep because all that happen today was too exhausting for her. She kept the team updated in relation of Cutters state of health. Finally then the doctor come to her and told her that the surgery went well but that he is still very weak and most of the time unconsciousness. The doctor allowed her to visited him for some minutes. Jenny went into his room and then she took his hand into her own hand. "Nick I know you maybe won't remember what I say now but I meant what I said before you went into surgery. I will leave now and you get well soon. I will come tomorrow again." After that she left the hospital and decided that she need a bath and some sleep. But before that she informed the other that Cutter survived the worst. Everybody even Lester were relieved.

The very next day Jenny went into the hospital again. The doctor welcomed her and told her that Nick is paralyzed. He cant move his legs and the doctors don't know if he will ever be able to walk again. The doctor explained Jenny that this sometimes happens if you had a traumatic experience in your life. Further more the doctor told her that he needs to go into rehab. She entered his room with tears in her eyes and a facial expression full of pity. But Cutter wasn't happy to see her and said in a rough tone : "What do you want?" Jenny didn't know what just happened and said: " Nick I don't understand" Nick gets angry and said: " Oh, you don't understand. Well let me help you Miss Lewis. First of all I don't need your pity. Really that's the least that I need. Why are you here hmm?" Jenny was unable to speak. She didn't know Cutter like this. She was shocked but then she found her strength back and said: " Okay you're hurt. I do understand your wife ex-wife or whatever shot you and to crown it all you are paralyzed. But we could fight it together. Nick I really meant what I said yesterday it is not because of what happen it is what I feel for you." Then she paused for a moment and continued with "I am in love with you. I know I am complicated and I know I was sometimes too vigorous for you. But now I know what I want and I want you. The fact that you almost died made me realize that I want to spend my life with you. I mean we won't win a price for being the best couple in the world but I am sure that we can make it if we will try. Let me help you we can go through that together. Let me be there for you because I won't leave you anyway. You will walk again believe me."

That was the first time in her life that she let someone look into her heart that deep and that she was completely honest with someone. It was always a sign of weakness for her to tell someone you can't be without him. She also was afraid of being close to someone like that because she was in reality and there people often break each others hearts. She made the first step to Cutter she revealed what she feels and what she really wants. Now it was his turn. Cutter looked in disbelieve he was sure she just said that because she felt sorry for him. The tone in his voice was full of pain and anger" I want you to go now. Leave me alone. Jenny I mean it. I don't want to see anybody." With every word his voice sounded more and more angrier than before. Then he turned his head away from Jenny. Jenny was completely perplexed and run out off his room. She cried the whole way back to her car and even when she sat in her car she wasn't able to stop crying. When she gain control of herself she fixed her makeup and drove back to the arc. Then she informed everybody about Cutters state of health and that he needs some time alone. Everybody understood that and they were sure he would come back. Conner saw that Jenny was hiding her tears and after everybody else dispersed he told her: " Jenny look Cutter needs some time to be alone. I am sure he will call one us and ask if we visit him. He needs to digest for himself what Helen did to him. We should respect his wishes right?" Jenny looked at him and said: "yeah Connor you're right."

Cutter was lying in his bed and started to think about Helen, Stephen, Claudia and Jenny. He was devastated. He never thought that Helen was able to kill him. Not that she betrayed him and took Claudia away and replaced her with Jenny. She also tried to kill him. He lost his faith. Helen was crazy but she never would kill anybody on purpose. That's what he still believed even after that with Stephen. And to cap everything else he couldn't move his legs. He really lost every strength to fight. All he wanted to do was to give up.

Weeks past by and Cutter was still in rehab. The arc was completely clean up and Connor invented and build a machine to close the anomalies. Everything was fine except that one thing. Cutter wasn't there. He wrote a letter to James that he can walk again but not as good as before but it won't take long till he will be fully recover. But before he would come back he needs some holidays about three months. Lester permits his wish and informed the others about it. They all weren't too happy about it but they even managed to find and kill Helen without help from Cutter. So they would be able to renounce him a bit longer if this helps him to recover fully.

Finally the day came when Cutter came back to the arc. Everybody gave him a warn welcome expect James and Jenny. Jenny was out because she had to explain the recent incident to some of the top brass. James said to him when he saw him: "Cutter that was the last time you had a break. I guess you better go into your office and get on with your work. I mean the prediction model won't rebuild itself right? Ah and I am sure that Dr. Page needs a little help with the artifact." Without a word Cutter went into his office.

Jenny managed to avoid him at his first day and without telling anyone she went home. She had no idea how she handle the situation with Cutter.

Next day at the arc

Jenny and Cutter met at the arcs kitchen. They both wanted a coffee. For a moment she quarreled with herself with the urge to turn a round and leave the kitchen when she spotted Cutter. But she avoided him long enough. None of them spoke a word. They were just staring at each other. " Welcome back Cutter. I am glad to see you in a good state of health. Sorry we didn't see each other yesterday but I was very busy." She said that in a cold, icy, heartless tone without any emotions. She also could have spoke to the postman you couldn't tell the difference. Before Cutter could say something the anomaly alert sounded. Cutter and Sarah stayed at the arc and worked at the artifact. Jenny, Becker, Conner and Abby dealt with the anomaly.

After an exhausting and stressful day Jenny sat behind her desk over a pack of documents and files. She sent Abby and Conner home because she was sure that they need to rest a bit after today. Running the whole time is really exhausting. She did give up every hope she had that she could edit every files tonight. It will be another night full of work here in her office. "Whatever" she thought to herself what needs to be done has to be done. Anyway she couldn't escape even if she wanted to because she loved that job and with this admission it wasn't that bad anymore. The only thing that really bothered her was Cutter. A moment later it was Cutter who was standing in her doorframe. Talk of the devil, and he is bound to appear she thought to herself.

"Is there something I can do for you Cutter or have you just simply forgotten where your own office is." Ouch that hurt but he probably deserved it he thought. He said then:" Jenny I know I was insufferable but there were so many things I had in my mind. Things I needed to accept and to live with. I am so so sorry. You didn't deserved that I treated you in that way. I know it is a lot to ask but maybe you can forgive me." then there was silence. Cutter already regretted that he tried to talk to her. He knows that jenny isn't easy to handle and that she doesn't take rejection very well. But he needed to tell her that he was wrong and that he is really sorry. Jenny was again perplex what the hell was he thinking? She said: " Are you serious. That is all". She starts to raise her voice and you could hear the pain she felt in her voice. "That is all you're saying Cutter, Great really Great. I am impressed. I opened up to you and just to you and you didn't believed me and send me away. For gods sake you have now what you wanted. Deal with it. I am not a dog you can't reject me and then expect that I run back to you." Without a word Cutter turned around and left. What was he thinking. He deserved to be treaded by her that way. Why should she forgive him. It is his own fault and now he has to live with the consequences. After Cutter left her office she started to cry. She couldn't hold it back it was all to painful for her. She couldn't jump over her own shadow and she couldn't allow him to tread her that way. She was finished with Cutter. At least she was trying to convince herself. Two weeks passed by and Jenny and Cutter weren't able to solve their problems. In front of the others they were keeping their mask and talk to each other but just if they had to.

Everyone practice their profession till the alert sounded. The anomaly was in a deserted factory building. Sarah wasn't allowed to go because she needed to find out what the artifact does and Becker had the flu. So there were only Cutter, Connor, Abby and Jenny. The 4 members of the team were on their way to the anomaly. The journey took about 40 minutes. They arrived at the building and found the anomaly immediately. It was in the main hall and Conner closed it already. After the anomaly was closed it was Cutter who spoke first. "Okay I think we better split into two teams. Abby and " Connor cut Cutter off and said:" yeah that's a good idea. Abby and I will take the first factory hall to make sure that there are no creatures." Soon that was out of his mouth he and Abby were gone. Cutter and Jenny were standing there alone. Jenny stood there with crossed arms and said: "I think we should go too Cutter before a creature could escape. Right?" She said without looking at him. "Yeah I guess you're right, we should go and search then."

Jenny and Cutter were in the second factory hall and searched for a sign of a creature entering. They didn't found anything. The only thing was that it was getting darker and darker the further they went. Jenny felt something at her leg and screamed. Then she stumbled and then she hit her head on a beam. Right above her eyebrow she had a small cut. When Cutter heard Jenny's scream he immediately run to her. He looked at the floor and saw a bird-eating-spider but she was harmless. Then he took Jenny's hand and placed her on a wooden pallet. He examined her wound and then he said:" It isn't a big wound. I am sure you won't even need stitches." He looked at Jenny and saw that her eyes filled with tears. He completely felt overextended. He didn't even know why she was crying. "Jenny what is it. Please don't cry. I mean there will not even be a scar." But Jenny didn't stop and while tears fall out of her eyes she said: " Oh you that is so typically you. As if I would cry because of that. You are so insensitive Cutter. Don't you see? We were alone here for almost 20 minutes and didn't exchanged a word. I feel drained Cutter. How long is this going to be like that. I can't do it anymore." The room was now filed with frustration and helplessness. They both were helpless. The whole situation was muddled. Cutter was too stubborn and too angry with himself to try it again. Jenny was too hurt and too afraid of getting hurt again. Cutter then cleared his throat and said: " I know but what do you want me to do. I already apologized for what I did and I am still sorry. But I can't make it undo what has been said is said. I can't change that." " Yeah I bet you wouldn't have done that to Claudia. Just admit it Cutter you want her, not me or at least what is in me of her." Cutter couldn't control himself and it burst out of him: "Yeah woman you are absolutely right. This is all about Claudia, for your information you made me forget her. So this is really not about her. The only reason I pushed you away was the thing that I couldn't deal with the fact that you'll see me like this. I couldn't bear the fact that you see how I excruciate myself. You are so self-assertive. You never though about me and that I need to get along with it alone. Maybe you could try to see it out of my point of view at least you could pretend to do so." After these spoken words there was a moment of silence and jenny wipes off her tears. She was still sitting on the wooden pallets. They both were in their own thoughts for a slight moment. "I am sorry too. You're right. You have been through so much and I asked for too much I am sorry." It is just that I realized that I don't want to waste a minute of my life. This job opened my eyes. Life is so short and I want to enjoy every single minute of it Cutter. I don't want to fuss and fight anymore. " The discomforting tension between them was cleared at this time. They both gave vent to their feelings and now they felt somehow better. " Now let me look again at your wound." Cutter said and stroke her hair. Cutter knelt down and took her face into his hands. Before he did anything else he just looked into her beautiful brown eyes and then he wiped off a tear from her check. Jenny leaned into Cutters hands and before she could do a thing their lips met. At first the kiss was soft and tender and then they were overcome with passion and desire. They longed so much for each other it was almost to much to bear for them. All the pain went away with this kiss. They both forgot the world and enjoyed it each other more and more. After minutes of passionate kissing they stopped to take a breath. Cutters phone rung and he was breathless but he answered it. When he finished the conversation he said to Jenny: " That was Connor. They also found nothing and now they want to go back." "Good I think it time to go. I still owe you a drink. If you like we could have the drink tonight at my place" She said and looked at Cutter. All he did was nodding and taking Jenny's hand. They walk with entwined hands together out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

They all went back to the arc and fortunately there were no further anomaly incidents. What has happening in the past few month was hard for both of them. Jenny and also Cutter revealed their feelings for each other and now they were on their way to Jenny house. She unlocked the door and then they stepped inside. None of them spoke a word because it was unnecessary. They enjoyed the company of each other. Jenny cleared her throat and uttered:" Well, I guess I better should be getting the drinks, right?" Cutter placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. He whispered in her ear "I guess I am having a better proposal. How about that." He gently nibbled at her earlobe. He groped along forwards to her lips and then he passionately kissed her lips. Jenny replied his kiss vigorous. They both were intoxicated by each other.

They tumbled kissing to the end of the corridor and in front of the bedroom they stopped. The two struggled for air and breathed heavily. They still held each other in their arms and deeply they looked into each others eyes. Afterwards Cutter fondled Jenny's check and revealed his feelings for her once more. "I am captivated by you since the first time I looked at you. I still can believe that you want me." Then Jenny puts her forefinger on his lips and he immediately remains silent. With a smile upon her face she explains: "How could I not. I don't know any other guy who ever saved my life. And now I really don't want to talk anymore." They went into the bedroom and get into the bed. They carefully took off each others clothes. The whole time they didn't stopped to kiss. When they both just were in their underwear they wanted one another more and more. The kissing got more intensive and more passionate. Cutter fondled her whole body with his hands and his lips. They longed for each other so much and they weren't able to hide the desire they felt. They were crazy about one another. In this night they made love like two people who only have one more day to live.

The next morning they woke up and they were still cuddled up. "Morning" said the soft and half asleep voice to Cutter. "Morning to you, too." Cutter looked at his watch and started to laugh. "What is so funny" "We are late. It is already 12 o'clock. Lester won't be pleased. Especially that you are late because that never happen before.

"I don't mind. I think we should stay in bed today but I don't think that we can afford that. We should get ready. I bet the other are speaking about us." "And what if they are. Are you ashamed of me Miss Lewis?" " you are really driving me crazy. Do you know that? We just have to be professional at work alright. That is all I am saying." " Shouldn't I get a wage increase now that I am sleeping with you. I mean it is hard work. It is not so that you are easy to satisfy." After that she threw a pillow after him. "Come on now we have to go."

Eventually they arrived at the arc and Lester was standing right beside the anomaly detector. " Oh Bonnie and Clyde are there. How gracious of you two to come to work too late." James screamed the last sentence furiously. Jenny stepped forward to him and straightens his tie. "I am" she stopped "We are sorry and it will never happen again. I promise. Besides if I am right there was no anomaly alert so everything is fine, I guess." James couldn't be angry with her. He liked and valued her too much. "Fine but this was the first and the last time." Then he walked away.

The day was quiet and nothing special happened. Jenny and Cutter went to her place again. Jenny doesn't want to go to his place because he lived their with Helen. When they were home Jenny saw that her answering machine flashed. She pushed the play button and a voice said: " Hi Jen. It's me Jason again. I thought we could meet and talk about us and what happened. I really miss you. Just call me okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Nick stood in the corridor with a serious facial expression and enquired about the male voice. "Was that who I think it was. Don't tell me that this is Jason like Jason your ex fiancé. What does he mean by what happened. And why does he misses you. I thought you hadn't been in contact with him since you broke off your engagement."

"I am with you now. Nothing else matters okay." She passed with one hand through his hair. "What is that supposed to mean. I think I deserve some answers." Cutter looked at her with a demanding facial expressing. "What do you want me to say." "Maybe the truth." "Okay Fine Cutter You pushed me away I was hurt and lonely. You're happy now" She was cut off by Cutter "So you went to him. Really to him. For what. For comfort and then you found surprisingly consolation in his arms." "Nick I didn't planed that. It just happened. I am sorry. It meant nothing to me." She tried to take his hand but he withdrew from her. "I lay paralyzed in a hospital and you have nothing better to do than run back to your ex and screw him like a whore. Great really Great. Are you still sleeping with him. "

He was offended in his pride and he never thought she would do something like that. Also he started to doubt himself. Maybe he isn't enough for her. The thing between Helen and Stephen was almost not to bear for him. It is hard for him to put trust into people after all that happen to him. Maybe she is capable of cheating him too. He couldn't tell right now. Jenny started to get angry but she knew that she needed to be rational because otherwise she would throw him out of her house for calling her a whore.

"Nick I will forget what you just said and if you want we can talk about his like adults without insults. Okay" There was silence. Both were overextended with the situation.

"I better go now. I need to digest this." Jenny lowered her head and Cutter left her house.

When Jenny went to bed she thought about that evening and the way it turn out. What is wrong with him. After all he still doubt me. I don't deserve this. You won't crawl back to him Jennifer. Now it is his turn. You won't run after him again. She couldn't sleep that night.

Neither could Cutter. When he was home he already regretted what he said. How could he be so mean to her. He pushed her into another man. It was his fault because he pushed her away. He wasn't sure if he could limit the damages that he already done. Jenny changed for him or because of him. All he could say was that she was emphasized with him and waited for him. He should give her credit for that instead of judging her for being hurt. Normally she would have beaten him for calling her a whore. Now he didn't know what he should do. It was in the middle of the night and he couldn't go back. He would talk to her tomorrow. Before he felt asleep he hoped that she would forgive him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day

Cutter was waiting for her in the underground parking. He wanted to talk to her before they start to work and he wouldn't mind if they would be late again. He was nervous and paced up and down. He still couldn't believe what happened yesterday. He wished he could made it undo. Finally he saw Jenny's car and he waited for her at the exit. She took notice of Cutter when she was finished with the call she received and stayed right in front of him. With a sceptical look at her face she said: "Before you say anything there is an anomaly. So get into the car. We can talk after that." Cutter nodded and they went into her car.

This time the anomaly was near by the forest. The journey would took about 15 minutes. Jenny and Cutter stayed silent. After 5 minutes Cutter wasn't able to bear the silence anymore. He sighed deeply and said: "Look Jenny. I am so sorry about last night. I really crossed the line." Jenny wasn't in the mood to talk about this at the moment and answered him: "Can we please talk about this later. I really need to concentrate on the traffic." "Yeah of course. Later then." 10 minutes later they finally reached the anomaly. They both agreed that there were no creature incursion yet. Jenny was getting nervous and concerned because the rest of the team wasn't there. Actually they should be there already. She decided to call Abby. "Abby where are you all. Cutter and I are at the anomaly. As far as we can tell there was no creature incursion." "Sorry Jenny. Right in front of us was an accident. We stuck in the traffic. But we will be there soon." "Good. Hurry up and take care. Bye."

She really wanted to avoid to be alone with Cutter any longer. Somehow the situation was really awkward right now and she wanted to have more space. She walked away from Cutter and then she placed herself right in front of the anomaly and looked directly into it. That sparkling was really unbelievable beautiful and at the same time it could be dangerous. At least what comes out of it she thought to herself. Cutter was standing on the left side of the anomaly. About 10 meters away from it and when he saw that she was too close to it he advised her: "You shouldn't stand there. It is possible that something comes out and then it would smash into you. Perhaps." Jenny turned around and looked directly to Cutter. In a sarcastic ton she said: "You know what Cutter. I can watch out for myself and I don't need you to tell me what I should do. I really think that I can stand here. If you don't mind because a few minutes ago we made sure that no creature came through. Why should it now." Cutter didn't reply to that. He realised that she was still angry with him and unfortunately she called him Cutter again. That was a bad sign. It took her so long to call him Nick and now that. That woman really made him crazy. He decided that it would be better for now if he remains silent. He wanted to give her some space and moved further away from the anomaly.

Jenny was still standing right beside the anomaly and covert a glance at Cutter. This man was so hard to read she thought to herself. She never really knew what he was thinking. He was a mystery for her but somehow that was what she liked the most about him. She wouldn't give up on him but even though he needed to be punished. At least for a little while. Then she heard something roaring. Before she was able to

react she felt barge at her leg. She fell down and she leaked a cry of fear. A young but big _Gorgonops torvus _came through the anomaly. Cutter heard Jenny's scream and tired to distract the creature. But it was hopeless. The creature liked Jenny more and didn't let go of her. Jenny was a bit disorientated and stumbled through the anomaly.


	5. Chapter 5

Also the creature went through the anomaly. In Cutters face you could read fear and concern. But he had to save her. He couldn't stand the thought of being without her. Life wasn't really easier with her in it, in fact it was even more complicated, but also more pleasant. He didn't even wanted to imagine life without her. He wouldn't loose her not after all he had lost. He couldn't. He needed to do something. So he searched for a big stick and without hesitation he went through the anomaly too.

He couldn't find Jenny. Fear spread in his entire body. There were no sign of Jenny or the creature. He did let wander his view through the surrounding. He was very tense and then he saw her. She was sitting in a tree. Cutter was deeply relieved. She didn't looked like she was hurt. Now there were just one problem. He still couldn't see the creature. But first of all he needed Jenny to get down from that tree.

"Are you enjoying the view." Jenny was still afraid and barely opened her eyes. All of her self-control has disappeared. She respired and felt save when she caught the sight of Cutter. "Is it gone?" She really hoped that it was gone because of it she was in that unpleasant and uncomfortable situation. She couldn't even remember the last time she climbed a tree. After all it ruined her whole appearance. One thing she really couldn't stand. She was visibly annoyed about the situation. Neither her outfit nor herself was qualified to climb a tree. "As far as I can tell. Yeah it is. Now you should come down okay. I'll make sure that it doesn't harm you. Alright. Trust me." Jenny hesitated and almost whispered "I can't." Cutter looked at her in a irritated way. "What do you mean you can't?" "I am safe here. What if it comes back." "I will take care of you. I won't let anything happen to you. Okay. Now come down. Jenny. When the others arrive they will lock the anomaly and then we stuck here. Is that what you want?" She remained back her strength "Of course not Cutter. I am not an idiot. But …. It is really high here and I don't think that I can climb down." With anxiety in her eyes she looked at Cutter. "I am really sure that you can do it because you're not a cat. Okay. Now put one feed in front of the other and come down. We really don't have time for that." She raised her voice and said:" Don't push and patronise me Cutter. It is not you who stuck here. I don't want to fall down okay. I have a fear of heights." He couldn't believe what he just heard. Miss I can do all by myself has a fear of heights. Unbelievable. "Great then why did you climbed the tree in the first place." "Really Cutter isn't that obvious. I thought I am save here. You genius." The sarcastic note in her voice can hardly be ignored. "There is no need to be offensively. How should I get you down there. Hmm? Any ideas? Honestly you have to get down now. We really have to go. I am pretty sure that the creature comes back. So please come down Jenny."

From a distance they sensed trampling and a loud roar. Cutter couldn't believe what he saw. There was a huge herd of them and they were running directly to Jenny and Cutter. " You have to jump into my arms. Right now. I will catch you. I promise." "Are you nuts? I won't do .."Cutter cut her sentence off and urgently he said: "You have no choice. Either you jump or we will end as their dinner. Jump. Jenny. I mean it." Jenny was really afraid but also she trusted him. So she jumped into his arms and he caught her. He wobbled a bit but he was able to carry her weight. Then they run to the anomaly and luckily it wasn't locked. They went through it and the moment they came through Cutter shouted to Connor: " Close the anomaly now."

Connor did as he was told and locked the anomaly. After they recovered their breath Abby asked: "What happened to you two. You both look exhausted. Are you alright?" Cutter and Jenny replied at the same time: "Fine." Then Cutter explained what happened. "So the two of you had all the fun without us." said Connor and Jenny replied in a sarcastic way: " Yeah Connor we had a lot of fun there." "Not funny then. Okay I'll keep my mouth shut." Then Cutter asked if it would be okay for Connor and Abby to watch the anomaly alone because he needed some rest and Jenny too. Abby and Conner agreed and Cutter and Jenny went back to her car. When they reached it Cutter stopped her from getting in the car. " How do you feel?" "I am fine." Then there was a pause and a moment of silence. "You risk your life for me and saved mine. Thank you for that." "Ah it is no big deal. I was in dangerously situation before and…. your worth to risk my life. I would do it again if I have to." "Well I feel honoured then." For a moment they didn't speak a word. They did understand each other without words.

Then they both started to talk at the same time and Cutter told Jenny to start first." I talked to Jason before and I told him that it was nothing but he won't let go. Anyway I shouldn't have done it in the first place… I know that but… Nick I am only human. I felt…rejected and unloved. I can't handle that really well. You broke my heart and I was hurt. It just happened one time and I regret it deeply. He means nothing to me. I told him today again to leave me alone…. I should have told you before… I know that but I am not Helen you can trust me. I won't hurt you. I desire you with all my heart and no one else. I want to be with you but don't make me beg."

"I am sorry. I know that we were there before. It is just… I can't bear the thought of loosing you. I was lost until you loved me. Please forgive me… I know that we can make it. I can do better. I am an idiot and I know that I don't deserve you. I keep asking myself …how you can even endure me" With a smile upon her face she pulled him closer and said:" There are worse things in life than you." Cutter leaned forward to Jenny and with his hand he stroked her cheek and gave her a passionate kiss. Jenny rejoined his kiss with the same intensity and desire. They were caught in this moment. After minutes of overspending themselves they were breathless and needed to take a deep breath. They still were in an embracement. "From now on I will never let go of you again. Miss Lewis." "I will hold you to that promise." They looked into each others eyes and leaned into a soft and gentle kiss.


End file.
